


Wolfish Desires

by Red Wolf (thewrittenfae)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, F/M, Family Secrets, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Red%20Wolf
Summary: Something changes between Robb and Sansa in a spark of an instant and their relationship becomes something so much more during the heat of the night, and the teasing minutes of the day.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Wolfish Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa is aged up in this.

Sansa isn’t sure why it started, why things had changed between them. She does remember that day and night though. Vividly. Robb had come home from a hunting trip mid-afternoon. Theon and Jon had looked muddy and gross, but Robb had looked wild and powerful. It had set her heart racing when their eyes met as she’d greeted him in the courtyard on her way to her sewing time, something electric between them. A spark that arched between them suddenly, but gone just as quickly when Theon cracked a lewd joke that caught Robb’s attention and he’d laughed before moving with the other boys to get washed up. Lady Catelyn would never stop chastising them for dragging mud through the keep if they didn’t, after all. 

Dinner that night, Sansa had sat at the table with Arya, Jeyne, and some of the other girls but her blue eyes kept drifting over to the table where Robb, Theon, and Jon sat while they ate, talked, and laughed. Every so often she’d catch Robb watching her back, a darkness that hadn’t been there before today lurking behind his eyes, though his head turned after a while due to something one of the boys had said that drew his attention. While her eyes dipped when he caught her watching him, trying to stop the flush that threatened to rise so she wouldn’t give anything away least the other girls think the blush is for Theon or something equally absurd, he kept his gaze on her when she caught him until Theon or Jon distracted him. It made dinner feel like forever, those moments between them, and the evening stretch even longer after. 

Sleep that night didn’t come easily, every time Sansa closed her eyes Robb’s eyes filled with that darkness seemed to haunt her. Not just keeping her from sleep but sliding a warm fluttering feeling through her body, one that she didn’t feel she could ignore. So, feeling bold, she settled a cloak around her shoulders to cover her thin nightdress and keep her warm and donned a soft pair of slippers to shield her feet from the cold before slipping out of her room. The hallway was dark and silent, everyone save for a few patrol guards long since in bed, and she didn’t know what caused her to move silently down the hall to Robb’s room, because he should be asleep as well, but she couldn’t stop herself all the same. She didn’t knock on the door, instead, she opened it and slipped in quietly before leaning back on it to close it behind her. 

Robb looked over at the click of the door and their eyes locked as Sansa froze. It wasn’t just being caught that had caused Sansa to freeze, but the fact that he was stretched out on his bed bare as his name day with his hand wrapped around his length. She could feel the flush warm her cheeks and down her throat, but it also pulled a heat between her thighs and a fluttering in her stomach. The rational part of her brain said she should leave, slip back out and go back to her room, forget that she ever saw him like this. Instead, she reached up and unclasped the cloak so it fell to pool at her feet on the floor, revealing to him that she only wore a thin nightdress. 

“Lock the door.” A whispered order to her if she was going to stay as his hand rose and fell along himself while he continued to watch her from the bed. 

Without turning around because her eyes couldn’t help stay locked on that hand as it moved, her fingers found the lock and slid it home. The click felt like it filled the whole room, the loudest lock in existence, though she knew it was probably only loud because of what lay before her. Her feet moved almost of their own accord and brought her to the edge of the bed, tongue teasing along her lips. She’d seen all three boys bare over the years, swimming in the river when it grew warm enough or down in the hot springs when they bathed, as they’d seen her occasionally. But this was so very different and pulled a different feeling through her. 

He shifted slightly to make room for her on the bed and his free hand reached out to her. The darkness from before, from dinner, lurked in his eyes and she finally recognized it as want. He wanted her. 

Taking his hand, she crawled knot the bed next to him and kicked her slippers off so they fell to the floor and left her feet bare. Once she was settled on her knees, he kept her hand and guided her to his length and wrapped it around him. Her thin fingers weren’t able to meet as she gripped him, and her heart felt like it hammered in her chest as she gave him a few testing strokes to get used to the feel of him in her hand. It amazed her how soft and velvety the skin felt and yet how hard he stood from his body, ridged even as her hand moved up and down him. The low rumbled groan of pleasure from him only spurred her on as she licked her lips again. Heat pooled between her legs and she shifted a little on the bed next to him to get more comfortable. 

Leaving her to stroke him slowly, his hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before he encouraged her head down toward him. She didn’t need words to know what he wanted of her, even if she’d never done this before. She’d heard Theon talk about his visits to the brothels on more than one occasion, boasting about how good the women there could suck cock. Jealousy bloomed in her chest at the thought of Robb having someone else’s mouth around him, though she couldn’t entirely say why because until now she’d never wanted this, and yet now that she did she didn’t want him to want anyone else. She didn’t want anyone else’s mouth or body to give him this pleasure, even if they hadn’t even gotten there yet. 

Being her first time, even if she knew theoretically what was expected of her, Sansa’s head dipped but she didn’t just take him into her mouth either. Instead, her tongue slipped out and along the head of him. It’s a teasing touch that earned another rumble from Robb’s throat and his hand tightened in her hair, though he didn’t force her to continue either. The coil of muscle in his arm when she tilted her head a little to look at him told her he wanted to, he wanted her to sink down onto him and take him like a well-used mouth, but he didn’t push her either. He allowed her to tease and explore gently as the salty taste of him settled thick on her tongue. 

Her hand continued to stroke him as her tongue worked the head of him and down the shaft a little, her own eyes darkening to match his when she tilted her head slightly to watch him. She couldn’t help how her own thighs rubbed together a little as she worked him and slowly settled into a rhythm, encouraged faster as his hand tightened more in her hair, and started to guide her down on him a little. She felt powerful like this, watching as he arched into her mouth and hand with his eyes mostly closed and dark groans leaving his lips in panted breaths. 

She worked him like that for a while, increasing her speed a little as his hand tightened or loosened in her hair. It’s a light graze of teeth against him, on accident when she shifted her knees, that causes him to push her down a little further on his cock, taking as much as will fit as he spills inside her mouth. It earns a soft surprised sound from her, not that the sound carries far with her mouth busy. Meanwhile, his hips arch a little more as he gives a dark, growled sound that Sansa can feel straight down her spine. 

His hand kept her in place around him and his eyes darkened more at the sight of her like that. “Swallow.” 

Not a request, but an order. One she followed quickly, letting the hot, sticky cum down her throat as she gives a moaned sound around him. Once swallowed, his hand released her hair to let her lift off him, though she took her time to clean any remaining cum gently off his softening length. More groans echoed from him as she cleaned him, happy to bring him more pleasure even in this. Though he eventually tugged her to crawl up his body, hand catching her cheek so he could kiss her deeply, tongue teasing into her mouth to taste himself on her lips. 

She’s surprised when he rolled them over, pinning her under his warm, pleasant weight. Before she could ask though, he grinned down at her. “Now it’s your turn.”


End file.
